


Untitled

by SdSmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SdSmith/pseuds/SdSmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet for Eowyn_rain on LJ from the Hogwarts is Home Hogsmeade weekend Fic Gifting activity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

For Eowyn_rain

Harry nervously smoothed down his shirt. It wouldn’t do to show up looking like a slob. This was it, the moment that had had his stomach tied up in knots since he had made his decision to do it. He was going to ask Draco Malfoy to dinner. They had left their school rivalries behind when they began working together at the ministry. They both knew that it wouldn’t work if they couldn’t at least act civilly around each other and they would likely lose their jobs in short time. Even so it was a surprise that without the blinders of hate they actually had a lot in common and soon became friends. It didn’t take long for that affection for the blond morphed into something more, and Harry was smart enough to recognize it for what it was. He was falling hard and fast for the witty ex-Slytherin. So here he was, gathering all the Gryffindor courage he possessed and getting ready to make his move.

He found Draco in his office, head bent over his desk working intently on the seemingly never ending pile of paperwork. Harry coughed lightly to get his attention and his heart caught as the blond looked up, a smile forming on his face as he caught sight of the man leaning on his doorjamb. Harry fumbled over his tongue a bit as he tried to the words out. Draco looked expectantly and not just a bit curiously at him, obviously wondering what had his friend so flustered.   
“So, I was wondering... would you like to, maybe, go to dinner with me tonight?” Harry stammered out.

“Of course, Harry, we go out all the time, why are you so nervous?”

“It’s nothing, it’s just, I mean, go to dinner somewhere nice, you know, just me and you. Like a date.”

Draco looked up sharply, surprised, but much to Harry’s relief there was no rejection to be found in his visage. He simply nodded slowly and replied “Okay, you can pick me up at 7.”

 

Their dinner went great. Harry was honest, but not pushy, as he told Draco how he felt and although he was afraid that this would change their relationship and make things awkward, it seemed to have the opposite effect. If anything they seemed more free, like they truly could talk about anything and after their tasty dinner as they made their way through the light rain that fell like a mist around them as they walked to Harry’s flat their arms somehow wound around each others’ waists and they turned to look at each other. Stopping in the middle of the nearly deserted street Draco lowered his head and they shared their first kiss, but it would definitely not be their last.


End file.
